Space Ghost Origin
by Dr. Peyton Westlake
Summary: There isn't much background on this character out there...so here is mine


**Space Ghost Origin & Background on his Universe**  
**  
**Universe Background

Year 2107  
Due to global population increases various countries sought solutions to aid Earth with alarming spikes in population. This caused tremendous strains on many nations. Economically there were not enough jobs, housing , or food. Still those countries affected by this problem were forced to install programs to assist unfortunate people in economies that were substandard already, placing more financial strain on themselves. A U.N. council meeting was held and the solution was to colonize space.

Year 2112  
A joint effort by many nations began to colonize space thru private companies under loose regulations. The leader in space colonization was 'Earth2Stars' or E2S headed by president & founder Turk Pearce. Those countries who could support this economically sent their people ,after a screening process, by space shuttles supplied by E2S. Those countries who could not support the cost were chosen by a lottery system, with a predetermined amount of colonists they can send which was set by the U.N. This soon alleviated many economic pressures back on Earth and space colonies were able to show quick profit margins.

Year 2117Soon alien races were discovered ,foreign diplomacy instituted towards them and alliances formed. The colonies began to trade with each other ,Earth, as well as alien races, increasing their profits. It was so prosperous shipping and trade lanes were mapped out in space. It was another industrial revolution and it benefitted all. Each colony had exceptionally low crime rates due to high morale & production. So the colonies appointed constables to keep order, without much funding or regulation from governing bodies.

Year 2122  
It wasn't long until the colonies faced the problem of crime they though they escaped from their parent country on Earth. Space pirates frequently raided shipping lanes & looted cargo ships. Criminals in colonies began to rob colonial business' and banks. This problem was addressed by the U.N. on Earth and their solution was to establish a law enforcement group for the colonies given full support, funding, equipment and authority to police the space ways. The U.N. security council thru research, interviews and planning selected a director. Their 1st choice was British military colonel _**Marcus Grant **_to head the _**Colonial Space Rangers or CSR's**_  
**  
**Year 2124  
It wasn't long after the CSR's implemented Grant's ideas & plans that they began to get the results they wanted. He was hands on in all decisions with the CSR's from where bases were to be built to the design of their uniform. [ white tight fitting uniform with a photo I.D. at the neckline for troopers  
Grant's methods yielded incredible results reducing crime by 75. He apprehended many criminals on the colony grounds as well as in space, crippling space pirates raiding cargo ships. He did this thru intelligence gathering & sound planning, as he used surprise attacks against the pirates, coming out of nowhere. He was soon dubbed _**Space Ghost**_ by the criminals.

Year 2126  
Grant became well respected thru out the colonies & earth as well. His legend grew. It wasn't long until Grant turned his attention on Turk Pearce, a very powerful player in space colonization & everyone accepted him at face value as a savior. But Grant wondered about Pearce's empire and decided to launch a covert mission to spy on him and watch E2S's machinations. Grant watched Turk's moves, studied his financial records, and thru surveillance and intelligence reports gathered thru the CSR's began to document all his findings on Turk Pearce and E2S. Grant discovered what he believed all along, that Pearce was dirty. Grant uncovered that Pearce was transporting equipment to manufacture nuclear weapons, mining for uranium, and held business deals to sell nuclear warheads on the black market. Turk Pearce was a nuclear arms trafficker and Grant's number 1 most wanted. Grant was afraid Turk would sell his arms to the highest bidder, perhaps an alien race that will use it for terrorism.

Year 2127  
As Marcus Grant gathered more evidence to indict Turk Pearce , Pearce was also aware he was being scrutinized by the CSR's and hired assassins ,Zorak & Brak ,to dispose of Grant. One night Grant planned on watching a particular mine Pearce used to mine for uranium and watch its operations. Marcus was ambushed by the assassins, they left his unconscious body in the mine and sealed it up, detonated a remote bomb which collapsed the mine & killed Grant. Pearce thru media which was paid off, wrote off his death as an accident while Grant was there on inspection for other purposes. Grant's death had set back the CSR's program & they never fully recovered under his leadership. A power struggle ensued about who would run the CSR's as director and their effectiveness suffered. Soon the CSR's were disbanded until a new director was selected. Turk Pearce had won , or so he thought.

_**Space Ghost's Origin**_

Year 2128  
Thaddeus Bach, an American special forces soldier was named successor. He quickly poured thru Grant's files to learn as much as he could & return the CSR's to their former glory. It was soon under Bach's leadership the CSR's returned to its height it achieved with Grant. Bach also read the file about the covert mission on Turk Pearce which Grant was working on at the time of his death. In his honor, Bach promised too see thru to the end the completion of Grant's mission. Bach worked endless hours on the data collected by Grant and was close to exposing Pearce. Before Bach left to examine the Grant's place of death , Turk again was tipped off . Becoming nervous about Bach's involvement Turk again contacted Zorak & Brak. Their plan was to have Bach arrive at the scene, then have the assassins detonate a low level nuclear device which would destroy Bach, the mine and the colony as well, eliminating all evidence for last. Turk was going to blame the explosion on a faulty power grid which was powered by nuclear energy.

Year 2129  
Turk's plan was executed to perfection and the news lines stated **' CSR director killed in blast, colony now a **_**Ghost Planet **_**' **But there was something supernatural that happened Turk did not plan. All the innocent souls who perished in the blast stopped Bach's body from ascending to a higher place and delivered Bach's body back to the _Ghost Planet_. It was here something supernatural occurred. Some say it was unfinished business, that a soul that has business still on the physical realm will remain until its complete. That Grant's obsession with Pearce kept him here in some form. Noone is sure what happened but Grant's soul , along with Bach's merged on the _Ghost Planet _in Bach's body & they became one. Bach was now alive, and was aware of Grant in him. Grant's soul made Bach physically stronger, it also gave him the ability to vanish at will & become invisible. Bach used the CSR uniform ,donned a black tight fitting mask, blacked out the photo I.D. on his uniform to resemble a silhouette and became _Space Ghost_. Finding repair tools in his damaged starship _Space Ghost_ used wrist bands (heat, cold,etc.) to weld & seal holes in the starship and renamed it the _Phantom Cruiser_.Grant's soul also allows Bach the power of flight and ability to breathe in space. _Space Ghost _now uses the_ Ghost Planet _as his lair and vows to hunt down Pearce and all involved in his and Grant's death.


End file.
